Bleeder
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. What if the First Evil had made a preemptive strike? What if the First had framed Willow for certain magical crimes, turning the scoobies against her?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Bleeder  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : WRTM  
>Timeline : Season Six<p>

Summary : What if the First Evil had made a  
>preemptive strike? What if the First had framed<br>Willow for certain magical crimes, turning the  
>scoobies against her?<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to Joss Whedon.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Ms. Harkness cradled Willow in her arms during  
>the teleport back to Devon, England. Never in<br>her life had she been so enraged. When the covens  
>most powerful seer had told her the slayer's group<br>had ripped the magic from the red head she had  
>immediately acted.<p>

How could the group be so foolish? How could the  
>wiccan of the group help cast the spell knowing<br>the what it would do to her ex?

" Ms. Harkness, Rupert called. He wants to know  
>if Miss. Rosenberg is here, or if our seer's<br>could tell him where she went? " Anne gasped  
>out, manuevering around the healer's trying to<br>see to Willow.

" What did you tell him? " The coven leadered  
>asked absently. She handed the light college<br>student over to the head healer.

" Well, the thing is, Betheney actually got to  
>the phone first. " Anne sheepishly scratched<br>her eyebrow. " She banished him from all contact  
>with the coven, questioned the legitimacy of his<br>mother's marriage, his nationality, and his love  
>of bestiality. "<p>

" Oh dear. " Ms. Harkness sighed with a small  
>smile. " Did she, at least, find out what<br>happened? "

" Yes, ma'am. " Anne scowled. " According to  
>Giles, the group was in the Magic Box when<br>Willow attacked the others. The spell she used  
>was extremely dark and powerful, badly damaging<br>the store and the others. "

" There were a number of broken bones. A  
>concusion or two, and Anya had a miscarriage.<br>Nobody knew she was pregnant. "

Ms. Harkness winced. No wonder everyone had  
>struck out the way they had. A miscarriage<br>would have tempers flaring's and emotions  
>running high.<p>

" Here's the strange thing. The spell came  
>from Willow's direction, but no one saw her<br>cast it. "

" They killed me. " Willow whispered in a daze.

" I know, child. " Ms. Harkness sadly brushed  
>her hair from her sweaty face.<p>

If the slayer's group had waited, or calmed  
>down first, they would have felt the lack of<br>dark magic in Willow's aura. For her to have  
>cast the spell she was accused of, her aura<br>would have had a temporary taint.

Ms. Harkness stood up, watching as the red  
>head was placed on a stretcher, and rolled to<br>the infirmary. It would take months of intense  
>work to put her back together.<p>

" How is she still alive? " Anne asked softly.

" She managed to get hold of a rare potion.  
>Demon's venom. " She answered.<p>

More like stolen from the Magic Box. She didn't  
>blame her one iota however. Willow's ex-friends<br>had all taken restraining order's out on her, and  
>the ex-demon had stolen Willow's most valuble<br>posession's to pay for the damage done to the  
>store.<p>

" What blood did she use? "

This time Ms. Harkness felt a true smirk of  
>pure smugness stretch across her face. It was<br>really a thing of beauty. Willow's mind that is.

The potion, Demon's Venom, turned the user into  
>a demon. Any demon, just insert blood from your<br>chosen demon and viola, drink. But Willow, oh  
>what a tricky, calculating mind she had.<p>

She had gotten hold of not one, not two, not  
>three, but four different types of blood. How the<br>potion worked with all four added to it, she had  
>no idea, but it had.<p>

" Pockla Demon, Brachen Demon, the original Slayer,  
>and the Key before she was activated. " She<br>answered.

Silence fell on the gathered women. Oh yes, Willow  
>was very trickey indeed. If she survived the<br>coming month's, she would be quite the fighter.

She sobered as the seer's words came back to her.  
>Willow had to survive. When she did she would<br>have to be trained into the ground, and then  
>get right back up to do it all over again.<p>

Even then it wouldn't be enough. It never would.  
>Time was ticking down, and when it ran out, the<br>world would end. All because a foolish little  
>group tore Willow Rosenberg apart.<p>

' And all the King's horses, and all the King's  
>men can't put her back together again. '<p>

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

Willow grumbled under her breath, pulling her  
>red sweater tighter around her. The black<br>leather jacket over it not helping much. She  
>was already at three layers of clothes and<br>chilling like it was subzero out.

The summer wind whipped around her again,  
>pulling a number of creative curses from her<br>mouth. Curses she never knew before D-day.

She tried to push back the phantom pains of  
>where her magic used to be. The dull ache<br>which never faded. The chill she could never  
>get rid of. The crawling and creeping which<br>would start under her skin until she'd begin  
>to scratch and slice into it trying to stop<br>it.

Or the major symptom's she dealt with on rare  
>occasions.<p>

She shuddered again, this time not because of  
>her chill's. Frustration welled up in her, and<br>she pushed on, walking on.

" Stupid... " She couldn't remember the last  
>time she'd babbled, or slept more than an hour<br>or two.

Her time was all about training, finding a way  
>to do magic, training, research, training, and<br>more training.

And food. She hadn't been able to have a decent  
>meal in who know's when. It was almost impossible.<br>Alway's moving, alway's off to some other city,  
>or country to follow up on some new lead.<p>

Then there were the demon's. Now that she was  
>half demon, or rather a fourth pockla demon,<br>and a fourth brachen demon, she'd discovered  
>there were actual underground demonic stuff.<p>

Not really cities, but similar. Sometimes it  
>was just a group of builidings. Sometimes it<br>was gatherings, games or parties. Sometimes  
>auctions. It just depended.<p>

Willow dodged around a group of boys racing  
>down the dirt streat's of India. Loud voice's<br>called out in foreign language all around her.  
>Some trying to sell merchandise to her, other's<br>enthusatically barginning with customer's.

Dirt puffed up onto her faded jeans, staining  
>them with the light brown color sand. She hefted<br>her Jansport Cathedrawl backpack higher on her  
>shoulders and ducked down a tiny alley.<p>

She'd dreamed of traveling all her life. Going  
>across the world. Backpacking through Europe.<br>Seeing the Alps. Making it to Germany in time  
>for the Beer festival's.<p>

When she'd meet Tara, they'd made plans to do  
>just that after they'd graduated college. Over<br>the summer they were going to go on a world  
>tour.<p>

She felt a single tear fall, and clamped down  
>on her emotions. She wasn't going to give in to<br>them yet. Not yet. Not until she had pieced  
>everything together.<p>

Something happened that day.

The spell was launched from right in front of  
>her. Right when everyone was positioned so they<br>couldn't see if she was casting or not. Just  
>where it was generally coming from.<p>

It had hit were the most explosive ingridents  
>were. Causing the most injuries with no fatalites.<br>It had also hit were Anya was closet, guranteeing  
>a miscarriage.<p>

Everything had been carefully calculated. Every  
>equation had been considered. Every person had<br>been included from where they were standing to  
>what their strengths and weakness's were.<p>

It was the work of a true mastermind.

Minimium effort with maxium effect.

Willow saw her destination. A single doorway.  
>Dark brown wood, open to the public, and entered.<br>The inside had an entryway with a statue of Kali.  
>She conitinued on, pausing as she came to an<br>elderly man, bowing low to him.

" Ms. Harkness told me of your coming child. "  
>The man spoke softly. " I am Sorcar the librarian<br>of the Magi. "

" Thank you for letting me have access to your  
>resources. " She stood back up.<p>

" If we survive the coming battle, that is all  
>the thanks I need. " The man grinned. " Now come,<br>I will show you our treasure of knowledge. Then  
>I will have Delia bring you some of our fine<br>foods. "

She beamed at the sweet man. Like all the other  
>magical's Ms. Harkness sent her to, he made her<br>feel welcome, and not like the freak she was.

' But how do I win a war with magic, if I can't  
>use magic? '<p>

11111

' This is crazy. Even for me. ' Willow decided.

" So... " Jesse cocked his head curiously.  
>" Another universe, huh? "<p>

" I thought it was a good idea at the time. So  
>did Ms. Harkness. " Willow nodded awkwardly to<br>her old friend, who also happened to be dead  
>in the her own universe. " We've sort of run<br>out of research material in my dimension, so..."

" Cool. " Jesse tapped his fingers on the table.  
>" I totally get it. World endage and all that. "<p>

" Exactly. " Willow excitedly perked up. " See  
>my friends, well ex-friends, ripped my magic out<br>cause they thought I did something I didn't, and  
>according to the seer's I need my magic to do a<br>super duper powerful spell or the world will go  
>kabloom. "<p>

" Whoa. Not good. " Jesse tugged at his goatee in  
>thought. " Well, we can try Gile's books. He left<br>everything to me when they died. Plus, you know,  
>with Angel dead I claimed all his books so they're<br>in there, too. "

" Thank's, Jesse. You're a life saver. " Willow  
>hugged her old friend tightly. Thankfull when he<br>returned the hug.

" No problem. We're best buds after all. " Jesse  
>patted her back. " I'll even risk Miss. Calendar's<br>temper, and call her in to help. "

" What... What happened to the others? "

She felt Jesse stiffen in her arms. Finally, he  
>tightened his hold.<p>

" They didn't make it, Will. " He hoarsely  
>answered. " The council keeps sending in slayers,<br>and I have to watch them walk to the slaughter, one  
>after the other. They never last more than a few<br>months. "

She held him as he broke down. Just as broken as  
>herself. A war veteran in a neverending war for<br>peace. How did she make it right when she couldn't  
>even put herself back together?<p>

' Goddess, help me, is it ever going to stop? '

11111

" If I didn't see it, I wouldn't believe it. "  
>Miss. Calendar eyed her closely.<p>

Willow quickly hugged the gypsy and then pulled  
>away. The eccentric woman had been her mentor in<br>High school. In computers, magic, and life. She  
>was so free spirited, so knowledgeble, so strong.<p>

" I missed you too, Willow. " Jenny smiled sadly.  
>" And from what Jesse says you've gotten yourself<br>into quite a situation. "

" Yeah. Something, or someone, went to a lot of  
>trouble to elimante me from the Scooby gang. But<br>they did it in a way that had Anya and Tara  
>perform the Ritual of Void on me. " She explained.<p>

" Dear God. Are they crazy?! " Jenny exploded.  
>" You could have died? In fact, you should have,<br>if not from the Ritual, then by your own hand. "

" I, uh, borrowed a potion from the Magic Box.  
>Demons Venom, and added the original slayers,<br>Dawn's, Pockla's, and Brachen's blood to it. "

" Ohh, smart. " Jenny calmed somewhat. " I don't  
>think anyone's tried more than one blood type in<br>the potion before. Using two demon's, a slayer's,  
>and the key's... Very nice. "<p>

" Ms. Harkness from the Devon Coven teleported  
>in and rescued me shortly after that. Their<br>seer's had a vision. If I don't have my magic  
>the world is going to end. In all dimensions. "<br>She went on.

" Yep, definte badness. " Jesse calmly decided.

Willow shot him an exasperated look. Different  
>dimension or not, he had not changed a bit.<p>

" I take it you've researched the problem. "  
>Jenny started grabbing books off the shelves.<p>

" Extensively. I've been all over the world in  
>my dimension. In the libraries of the most<br>exclusive covens in exsistence. India, Russia,  
>Germany, Canada, Hawaii, Africa, New Zealand. "<br>Willow frowned darkly. " Ms. Harkness finally  
>suggested I use my powers from the Key to start<br>crossing dimensions. The hope is one of the  
>dimensions might have material my home dimension<br>doesn't. "

" Of course. " Jenny agreed. " Well, let's get  
>started, and while you're combing threw<br>these, I'll get my online coven searching, too. "

Willow took a book, and started reading. Though  
>in truth, she'd lost hope long ago.<p>

11111

Willow reluctantly opened her eyes. The throbbing  
>in her head was made worse by the quiet ruffling<br>of hurried movements, and soft voices of her  
>friends.<p>

Green eyes dimly recognized the training room of  
>the Magic Box. Or rather what was left of it. To<br>tell the truth it was mostly untouched, other than  
>some damage to the roof, and about a dozen of the<br>bricks by the doorway leading into the store.

She tried to sit up, but the slightest movement  
>sent pain shooting throughout her body. Thick,<br>heavy, metal cuffs sliced into her wrists and  
>ankles. In fact her arms were pulled tight behind her<br>back.

" Wh-...? " She coughed rasply.

The others ignored her. Buffy standing nearby  
>with a sword held threatenly. Xander was also<br>armed, cradling a crossbow with a dark expression.

" Tara? " She quietly strained as the wiccan  
>finished drawing a ceremonial circle around<br>Willow.

A foot lashed out, kicking her across the face,  
>and the room spun. In the back of her mind, she<br>registered it was Anya who attacked her, and for  
>some reason no one helped her.<p>

Magic swelled up around her. Nipping at her.  
>Moving like dogs, testing the air around them,<br>coming in close and darting back out. Finally,  
>it attacked. Scrambling into her skin. Sinking<br>claws into her magic, digging deeper with bloody  
>teeth, drool dripping from panting mouths, and<br>then ate it's meal.

It ripped her magic into bits and pieces. Slurping  
>it down in great, painful chomps. Chewing vicously<br>until she screamed in agony, begging for release.  
>Yet it continued.<p>

It continued until there was no more magic for it  
>to eat. With it, she could feel the mystical claws<br>digging into her veins with each slow step. Filling  
>her body with tearing pain were there was magic.<p>

Then it was gone.

Willow managed to crack her eyes open, staring  
>into the petrified blue eyes of her ex. " You<br>killed me. "

And abruptly woke up.

Willow wiped cold sweat from her brow. The chill  
>in her body making her shake despite the heating<br>blanket wrapped around her.

' I'm at Jenny's. ' She struggled with her breathing.  
>' I'm safe. '<p>

A slow crawling sensation filled her hands and feet,  
>making it's way up her arms and calfs. Absently she<br>scratched at her skin, pressing short dull nails  
>into her pale skin.<p>

' Not again. ' She prayed.

It wasn't enough. The feeling was spreading.  
>Getting worse. Burning and itching, feeling like<br>a million fire ants were just under her ants  
>eating her alive.<p>

She threw off her covers and grabbed her backpack.  
>Willow dumped it upside down, spilling her worldly<br>possession's all over the floor.

" Come on... " She fell to her knees. Shifting  
>rapidly through them. Her right hand bumped into a<br>swiss army knife.

Willow flipped open the smallest knife. Then  
>without hesitation flicked it across her left<br>arm. She forced her eyes to stay on her arm  
>as the hissing filled the air soon after.<p>

Red blood ran along her arm, bubbling with intense  
>heat, slowly changing to a sickly off white, and<br>then evaporating.

The minor relief it gave wasn't enough. She sliced  
>into her left arm several more times. Watching the<br>sickly evidence of just what was wrong with her.

Gripping the knife in her left hand, she gave it  
>three slits. The hissing even worse than the left.<br>The puss like build up angrily oozing out without  
>the lest bit of relief.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she prepared to make a  
>stitch worthy wound. However, someone else had<br>other ideas.

A female hand took a tight hold on hers. The  
>familiar body of Jenny Calendar wrapping around<br>her from behind. Jenny's other hand immediately  
>came around and snatched Willow's right hand,<br>locking her in place.

" Jeez, Will. " Jesse froze in side the door,  
>his short spikey hair a mess.<p>

" This isn't what it looks like. " She panicked.  
>" I can explain. "<p>

" You don't have to. Gypsy, remember? " Jenny  
>gently chided, not releasing her hold.<p>

" Then let go. I'm fine. " Willow pleaded,  
>struggling against her mentor. She could feel<br>it in her skin. She had to get it to stop.

" You're not fine. " Jesse sat beside them, and  
>pried the knife from her hand. " God Will,<br>Jenny said there were side effects but I had no  
>idea it was this bad. "<p>

" Unfortunately, the Ritual of Void may destroy  
>a witch's magic, but the body continues to<br>produce the energy, it's just unable to convert  
>said energy. Resulting in it being released into<br>the bloodstream. " Jenny grimanced. " From what  
>I've heard uncoverted magical energy is very,<br>very unpleasant. To the point of being tortorous. "

" Dude, uncool. " Jesse become green in the face.  
>" But you can fix it right. "<p>

" The coven did fix me. " Willow grumbled, while  
>considering the logistics of biting her skin.<p>

" Don't even think about it. " Jenny tightened  
>her hold. " Willow's right. As bad as she is<br>now, she was far worse before. "

" Months of agonizing rituals. " Willow slumped  
>into her mentor. " All the covens magics and all<br>the covens witchs can't put Willow back together  
>again. "<p>

" Will... " Jesse gently stroked her sweaty hair.

" I have to get the build up out. " Willow pleaded.  
>" It hurts. "<p>

" I know, but there are better ways. " Jenny  
>refused to let go. " Ways which won't end up with<br>you slitting a wrist one day. "

" But... " She had to get it to stop. Her mind  
>was buzzing from the pain. She was going crazy.<br>If it didn't end soon, she was going to lose her  
>mind.<p>

" Sleep. "

Magic spun around her, and without a word, she  
>felt her body drift off.<p>

' No fair. '

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

Willow reluctantly stretched out the last of her  
>muscles. She hated training, but she hated when<br>Ms. Harkness interuppted worse. It meant another  
>emergency had cropped up.<p>

" Has something happened? " She dragged her feet  
>over to the middle aged woman.<p>

" It's started. " The coven leader stated. " From  
>beneath them it will devour. "<p>

She shivered from the warning, and the chill in  
>her body. What did Ms. Harkness expect her to do?<br>Go back to Sunnyhell and spy on the gang? Get  
>arressted for violating her restraining orders?<p>

' Wait, I already hacked into the records and  
>removed those. '<p>

Still, she didn't want Buffy going all slayer  
>on her ass. Or Anya trying to axe her. O-or<br>Xander trying to run her over with one of those  
>roller pin thingy's.<p>

" B-but..."

" You have to go back. " Ms. Harkness gently  
>smiled. " You have an important role in the<br>coming battle. You will decide who win's. Not  
>the slayer. "<p>

" And you won't be alone, Red, or did you  
>forget? "<p>

She turned to Jesse, and smiled sadly at the tall  
>man. Because despite his age, he was a man now.<br>Jenny lazily swayed up after him. Wearing tight  
>jeans and a leather jacket.<p>

The two had decided to return with her. They'd  
>had nothing left in their own dimension. It was<br>becoming a harsh reality for them. Watching the  
>Council throw slayer's away like everyday trash.<p>

" Thanks guys. " She whispered in relief. " I  
>could defintely use the help. "<p>

" Speak for yourself. " Jenny smirked evily.  
>" I'm going for one reason only. There's a<br>certain ex-watcher in need of a chewing out.  
>He may not have been there, but for him to<br>support their actions in using the Ritual of  
>Void. Oh yes, that man is going to learn a few<br>lesson's. "

" With whips and chains. " Jesse mumbled.

" What was that? " Jenny asked sweetly.

" Nothing. " Jesse quickly shook his head.

Willow smiled at the ribbing of the two. It  
>was their way of surviving the darkness. The<br>best way they had of escaping the insanity.

Just like the other Scoobies.

" Well, as long as my back get's watched  
>somewhere in there, lecture away. " She felt a<br>smirk try to grow. " But I'd be careful with  
>those whips and chains, he might actully enjoy<br>those. "

" Willow! " Jenny scolded in mock outrage.

Jesse burst into loud laughter. " Well, each man  
>must eventually fall to the fate of being whipped. "<p>

" Kinky. " Willow choked.

Jenny rolled her eyes at the two.

" Careful, Jesse, she might really crack the  
>whip on us. " Willow managed to squeeze out. The<br>two friends fell into each other, howling in  
>laughter.<p>

" Alright, you jokers, let's get packed. " Jenny  
>hauled them up, directing them toward the main<br>house. " Before you laugh yourselve's into a  
>coma. "<p>

" Yes, Mistress. " Jesse saluted, sending the  
>two into more laughter.<p>

Willow knew it wasn't really funny, but the  
>stress of everything was crushing them. Months,<br>almost a year, without some kind of release.  
>It was too much, and then Jenny had given them<br>the smallest little opening.

Jesse, bless him, had sensed it like a shark  
>in water. He'd attacked and she had been right<br>behind him. Ready and willing.

" Now go on. We have to teleport in and get set  
>up without being slayed. " Jenny smirked. " And<br>for the record, it's Madam, not Mistress. "

The three of them exploded into a welcome flood  
>of laughter. Each going to their rooms to pack.<br>Each glad the stress they'd been drowning under  
>was disappering. Allowing them to breath again.<p>

Willow stopped at her door. Her hand simply  
>resting on the knob. She wasn't fixed. She wasn't<br>alright. She wasn't happy, or able to release the  
>well of emotions walled up inside her.<p>

She had lost weight. Too much weight. So much it  
>had alarmed Jesse and Jenny. She barely slept. Her<br>dreams were nightmares. There were the chills. The  
>buildup in her blood.<p>

Yet, she was doing better. She was sleeping a  
>little more. Sometimes camping out with Jesse.<br>Sometimes she would fall asleep with her head in  
>Jenny's lap.<p>

She was eating more. Maybe not meals. Okay, not  
>meals. She was doing some snacking, though. A few<br>nuts here and there. A small box of raisins when  
>she could manage it. Maybe an orange, or banana.<p>

Jesse made her carry his old black army ammo bag  
>around filled with stuff. Just so she'd have<br>things to snack on.

The chills were harder. She'd started wearing two  
>layers of thermals under her clothes. Deciding it<br>was the best thing, and perhaps, the only thing she  
>could do.<p>

' No, I'm not alright. But I'm not dead. '

22222

" So the lesbian thing? When did this happen? "  
>Jesse asked casually.<p>

Willow held her hand out to Jenny, never removing  
>the binocular's from her eye's. She closed her hand<br>around the brand new, crisp fifty, and stuffed it  
>in her cargo pants.<p>

" Well, I had a massive crush on Jenny. Plus,  
>my Vampire self had a strange fascination with<br>licking my neck, and putting her hands in new  
>places. Then I meet Tara and it was like wow,<br>you know. " She studied Buffy's house closely.

" Huh. " Jesse considered. " I just want you to  
>know I totally support you and your choice. In<br>fact, as a card carrying, woman loving lesbian  
>myself, I am more than happy to volunteer my<br>services in any capacity you should need. Say  
>video taping any special events, or perhaps in<br>a threesome. "

She lowered her binoculars and shot her best  
>friend an exasperated look. She wasn't surprised,<br>or shocked. Hell, she wasn't even angry. She grew  
>up with the guy, afterall. In fact...<p>

" Tell you what, as one lesbian to another, "  
>Willow grew a truly wicked smirk. " I happen to<br>know of a sex change spell. I'm sure Jenny would  
>be happy to cast it for you. "<p>

" De-light-ed. " Jenny purred.

" Really? " Jesse tugged at his goatee calmly.  
>" Huh? Cool. I might take you up on your offer.<br>See I know this chick... "

" Never mind. " Willow huffed.

Jenny snorted beside her. " I will never understand  
>that boy. "<p>

She went back to her survielence. " You didn't have  
>to grow up with him. "<p>

" My condolences. "

" ...blonde hair. " Jesse drooled.

" You should have seen him with Buffy. " Willow  
>laughed. " Dude, new girl. "<p>

" I can imagine. "

" So, what about you Jenny, ever thought about  
>crossing to the darkside? " Willow asked.<p>

" Oh, I had a few flings in my younger days. "  
>Jenny admitted easily. " If you'd been my age,<br>and Tara free, I would have considered it again. "

" Despite ol' Ripper. " Willow teased.

" Hmm, now that's a tough one. " Jenny laughed.

" Damn, First incoming. " Willow whispered.

The three fell silent. The full moon falling  
>over Buffy's. Dawn was alone in the house.<br>The front window wide open. They could see  
>what was happening and it wasn't good.<p>

She was alive, but the mind trip she was about  
>to get would last for months.<p>

" I wish we could help. " Willow admitted.

" We're doing everything we can. " Jesse leaned  
>forward in frustration. " Waiting. "<p>

33333  
>Chapter<br>33333

' What was the stupid girl thinking? ' Willow  
>angrily wondered.<p>

She was racing after the slayer in training.  
>Her every instinct telling her much badness<br>would happen if she didn't get to the girl fast.  
>Dead badness.<p>

She teleported fifty yards ahead still sprinting.  
>There was the idiot teen. Right in front of a<br>very nasty demon. Vampire like, except a little  
>Master like, just more ancient and very mutated.<p>

' Jenny and Jesse are so going to kill me. '

Willow transformed into her brachen demon form.  
>Blurring forward the red head spin kicked the<br>demon from behind. It moved half a foot.

" So, you always chase young girls around,  
>or is this a new thing for you? "<p>

The demon charged. Punching her across the  
>face twice rapidly, then in the stomach, and<br>kneeing her in the nose.

She hit the cement hard. Pain spreading in  
>rapid beats in time with her heart.<p>

' Not good. Time to crank it up a notch. '

It gripped her by the throat and lifted her  
>up. Blood sprayed from her mouth, and nose,<br>down her face, chest and over his face.

She jabbed her fingers forward into his left  
>eye. Then punched him over and over in the<br>adams apple. Six times. Hard and fast.

He threw her into the nearby shipping trailer.  
>He remained on her, kicking her into the metal<br>until she was indented into it.

Willow fell to her feet, lashing out with brute  
>force. Filling the bones actually break in her<br>left hand from the strength of her punches.

The demon followed behind her. Exchanging punch  
>for punch, kick for kick. They moved further into<br>the construction site.

He lifted a huge block of cinder block, bringing  
>it down on her. She grunted in agony, but remained<br>on her feet. Ducking under his next attack, she  
>grabbed a chain hanging from the building, and<br>swung her body up and around him until the chain  
>was tight around his neck.<p>

" Later, Vampboy. " She gasped out.

Willow used her strength to force the chain  
>through the neck. Decapitating the demon. The<br>cloud of dust was still in the air when she hit  
>the ground, blood soaked, human, and in agony.<p>

' This day can't get any worse. '

A cheap, but fashionable black boot, kicked her  
>harshly in the stomach. Knocking her onto her<br>back hard enough she thought she was going to  
>vomit blood.<p>

" Well, well, look what the demon dragged in. "  
>Buffy smirked darkly.<p>

' I was wrong. '

33333

" Look what I found, Giles. "

Willow scowled at the Scoobies as Buffy shoved  
>her into the dining room chair. She was surrounded<br>on both sides by all her old friends, and her ex.

" Did you have to rough her up? " Giles polished  
>his glasses casually.<p>

' For Goddess sake... ' Willow growled in disbelief.

The group hadn't bothered to investigate the incident.  
>They hadn't examined the Magic Box, or gone over the<br>signature of spell casting. Even taken the time to  
>question the local demons.<p>

" It wasn't me. I found her fighting the Turok-Han. "  
>Buffy shrugged without a shred of care.<p>

" She save my life. " The potential slayer spoke up.  
>" It was about to kill me when she attacked it. "<p>

Not that it mattered.

The Scoobies were ignoring the girl. They didn't  
>seem to care one iota. Curious she glanced over at<br>Tara. The blonde wicca was reentering the room with  
>a large first aid kit.<p>

Tara approached her, kneeling by Willow, and opening  
>the kit up. She was confused by blonde's actions.<br>The fear she'd seen in her eyes was present, in fact  
>it was on the verge of the petrification that had<br>been present during the Ritual of Void. But there was  
>warmth, and love.<p>

" I won't bother beating around the bush. I want to  
>know what spell you used. " Giles demanded, tucking<br>his glasses in his pocket. Letting Ripper out to  
>play.<p>

" I didn't do it, Giles. Innocent until proven  
>guilty, and all that jazz. " Willow lifted her chin<br>in defiance. " If the Moron Squad had done a simple  
>signature test they'd know I'm innocent. "<p>

Anya punched her across the face.

" Was that supposed to hurt? " She asked. " I've  
>been hit harder by a slimer demon, and they have<br>no skeleton. "

" Very well. " Ripper moved to a seat next to  
>her.<p>

She wearily eyed Ripper as the man pulled a bottle  
>of putrid green liquid and a nasty looking knife<br>from the leather oxford case on the table.

Her worry increased as the man she thought of as a  
>father tightly grabbed her broken left hand and<br>sliced the palm open. Without an ounce sympathy or  
>kindess, he held the bottle under the pouring blood,<br>filling the bottle almost to the top.

At last, he pulled the bottle away, replacing the  
>stopper and shaking it until the red blood and<br>green potion swirled together. The man set the  
>bottle on the table and watched as the two colors<br>flowed together, shifting and mixing turning into  
>a water like substance.<p>

" Bloody hell. " Giles cursed in surprise.

" It's bad, isn't it? " Xander worriedly questioned.  
>" Some kind of really dark curse that will rot our<br>bodies, and turn us into flesh eating zombies. "

" Dear Lord. " Giles shakingly fell back into his  
>previous seat.<p>

" How bad is it? " Xander demanded. His eyes  
>promising death for the lose of his child.<p>

" She's telling the truth. " Giles softly said.  
>" She is innocent. "<p>

" That's not possible. " Buffy protested. " We  
>saw her. She blew up the shop. "<p>

" No, I'm afraid she didn't. The bottle contained  
>a potion to compare magical signitures, and as<br>you can see her signiture doesn't match the one  
>used in the explosion. " Giles furiously wiped<br>at his glasses.

" I wondered how long it would take you to figure  
>it out. " A figure identical to Miss. Calendar<br>appeared next to Giles. " I must say I was quite  
>disappointed that it took so long. "<p>

" What do you know about this? " Giles stood to  
>confront the twin to his dead lover.<p>

" Everything, after all I'm the one that arranged  
>it. "<p>

" Why? " Tara shook in rage beside her. The guilt  
>in her eyes quite clear.<p>

Willow shuddered at the grin of triumph that  
>covered the First Evils face.<p>

" Oh, it's quite simple. While Buffy is leading  
>the war, the spell needed to win it can only be<br>performed by one person. "

" Willow. " Tara whispered.

" Exactly, and your group has made sure that it  
>will never happen. "<p>

Willow dropped her head to her chest at the  
>information she'd been searching for. She now knew<br>who was behind the explosion, and the reason.

" Why am I the only one that can perform it? " She  
>softly inquired.<p>

" Your the only remaining ancestor of the First  
>Slayer, and the First Watcher. " The ghost like<br>being shrugged, fading away until they were once  
>again alone.<p>

" Will... " Xander started.

" Don't. " Willow shook her head. " I know, and I  
>can forgive almost everything. "<p>

" Almost? " Xander questioned.

" I can't forgive you for taking my magic. "

" Why? I mean you were battling an addiction, you  
>should be glad that we stripped it. " Xander<br>stupidly frowned.

" Xander... " Anya flinched at his statement,  
>the small move telling Willow that Anya had<br>known the possible consequences when they'd  
>used the spell on Willow.<p>

" What? I'm trying to understand. I know that if  
>the First is telling the truth that this is bad,<br>but... "

" I suggest you be quiet. " Giles snapped. " Your  
>use of the Ritual of Void can have a number of<br>far reaching consequences for the witch it's  
>used on. We're just lucky they didn't occur with<br>Willow. "

Willow meet Giles gaze, and pulled her left sleeve  
>up, turning the wrist for the watcher to see. The<br>mans face paled at the sight of the thick scars  
>where she'd slit her wrists.<p>

" Dear lord, how...? "

" Ms. Harkness. She tried to correct all the damage  
>done to me, but not everything can be repaired. "<p>

" Will..."

Willow glanced over at Tara, wanting to hold her  
>and push her away all at the same time.<p>

" How bad is it? " Giles asked.

" I manage to control most problems. " She  
>vaguely brushed off.<p>

" How bad? " Giles repeated.

" Eating problems, sleeping, chills, etc. "  
>Willow admitted.<p>

" We may be able to reverse the spell. I- I still  
>have a few living contacts, they may have<br>information that... " Giles started.

" Don't bother. " She interrupted. " Even if you  
>found something, which you won't, it wouldn't<br>work. "

" May I ask why not? "

" I infected myself with Demon venom. " She d  
>ismissed.<p>

" You stole it from me. Do you know how much  
>that stuff costs? " Anya ranted at her.<p>

" Thats a laugh. Especially coming from the idiot  
>who stole my entire savings and laptop. Because of<br>you I've had to constantly risk my life to make  
>money. " She snarled back, pulling herself up on<br>unsteady feet.

" Surely you're exaggerating. I mean it can't be  
>that bad. " Xander nervously said, still in deep<br>denial.

" It's not like you're dealing with the demon  
>auctions, or anything. " Anya scoffed.<p>

" Actually I do. It's one of the few ways I have  
>of making a profit. " Willow snapped with blazing<br>eyes.

" Look, I swear we'll pay you back. " Xander promised.

" In the meantime, you should probably move back  
>in here. " Buffy softly said. " The First has<br>already detroyed the Council, and is working on  
>the other potentials. "<p>

Willow meet her ex-best friends eyes. Despite the  
>fact that she didn't hate them for most of what<br>happened, she couldn't bring herself to really  
>trust them again.<p>

" Will, please. I don't want to end up burying  
>you. " Tara gently pleaded.<p>

" Of course, I'll have the restraining orders  
>dropped immediately. " Giles input.<p>

" Don't bother, I already took care of them. "  
>Willow smirked at the watcher.<p>

" You stole the laptop. " Anya glared.

She met the glare head on, causing the ex-demon  
>to quickly back off. She turned to Tara and meet<br>the gorgous blue eyes that haunted her dreams.

As much as she wanted to hate the dirty blonde  
>for stripping her magic she couldn't. After<br>everything she'd done to Tara, plus the idea of  
>Willow turning the blonde into a slave must have<br>terrified Tara.

It was why, despite everything, she'd been unable  
>to hold a grudge against Tara.<p>

" Fine. I'll move in, but I refuse to take orders  
>from anyone. "<p>

" That seems fair. " Giles quickly agreed for  
>everyone.<p>

" I'll be back later. "

She turned to leave but the watcher dropped a  
>hand on her shoulder.<p>

" Perhaps you should take someone with you. You're  
>exhausted and badly injured. "<p>

To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bleeder V. 2

Author: Tariq (Formerly Aeris Jade Orion)

Pairings: WR/TM

Rating: R

Timeline: Wrecked going on to Season Seven.

Authors Notes:It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Summary: What if the First Evil had made a preemptive strike? What if the First had framed Willow for certain magical crimes, turning the scoobies against her?

*****  
>Prologue<p>

Willow struggled to get up from the hospital bed, tears of anger and frustration running down her cheeks. The pain from her injuries flared making her clench her teeth in a desperate attempt not to scream.  
>The worse of it though was the hollow numbness that filled her, leaving her a shell of the person she used to be. The chilling coldness spread through her body were her magic had once been.<br>Somewhere in the depths of her soul she could fill a burning rage directed at her friends, and ex-lover. She understood why they had believed her behind the incident two days before.  
>The book and magical supplies that had been planted in her book bag. Not to mention the notes, all pointing to Willow intending to cast a very dark spell to make Tara her slave.<br>Even the argument that had ended with a magical explosion. One that had originated just in front of where Willow had been standing.  
>She'd tried to explain, to tell them that she was being framed but they'd refused to listen. Buffy because of how badly Dawn and Tara had been hurt. Xander because with Anya's injuries had come a miscarriage of the child neither of them had known about.<br>In the following hour the gang had all acted without much thought. Knocking her out and using one of the most forbidden spells in exisitence. A spell that was dangerous due to it stripping it's victim of all magic.  
>When she had finally woken up she'd discovered a folder with nothing but life destroying information. Restraining orders for the entire Scooby gang, and the Magic Box. A letter of dismissal from the University because of the restraining order for Tara.<br>A letter from her parents disowning her due to the whole situation. A letter from Buffy telling her that her stuff had been packed and left at her parents house. Another letter telling her that her laptop and all her money had been repossed by Anya to pay for the damage to the Magic Box.  
>She could easily forgive them for everything. Everything except the magic. Ripping a witches magic from them was not just dangerous, but could be lethal for the victim.<br>The magic was necessary for a healthy mind and body. Without the magic a witches emotions and physical health was gravely effected, sometimes to the point of driving them to suicide.  
>Moving slowly she finally managed to get herself up from the bed and forced herself to start getting dressed. She was in a lot of trouble.<br>She was jobless, homeless, broke, and with no means to defend herself. The first thing she had to do was to steal her laptop back, and find a job, something that would be impossible in the human world.  
>She was going to have to go to the demon world to find a job. Something that would be extremely dangerous without her magic, and if she was going to survive she would need some kind of edge.<br>Her face darkened as she realized she knew the perfect edge. A small bottle of Dopplerganger venom that was currently in the basement of the Magic Box.  
>The demon venom would turn her into a Dopplerganger. A demon that was human in everything except power. They were rare, and almost unknown for the most part.<br>They also had a very unique power. When their skin was in contact with someone they could permantely steal any or all of their victims abilities. Unfortunately the act also tended to kill the victim.  
>Still as a dopplerganger she could find a vampire and steal their enhanced strength, relexes, and senses. Or find an elemental demon and take their elemental abilities.<br>However, she wouldn't be able to take another witches magic. The damned spell the Scoobies had used had made sure of that.  
>She swallowed back the urge to start sobbing out of control. Someone or something had tricked the scoobies into destroying her, and she would be damned before she let them win.<br>If there was one thing her absentee parents had taught her it was how to survive alone, and that's exactly what she was going to do.  
>Survive.<p>

The First Evil stepped lightly over the dead body of Amy Madison, and the mess that had once been Rack. A dark smile graced the borrowed form of Buffy Summers, even as a laugh threatened to erupt from it's ghost like body.

When it had come back in time with a plan to remove Rosenberg from the upcoming battle it had doubted it would prove successful. Afterall the scoobies had proven to it just how deadly they could be when they worked together.

Yet everything had worked perfectly. The ex-witch wasn't dead but she was magicless with no chance of getting her magic back. Without her magic the red head was of no threat to it or it's plans.

The best part was that Willow was the only being that could perform the spell to activate all of the slayer line. The sole and direct descendant of the First Slayer, and the First Watcher. Yet, without her magic she couldn't perform the spell.

The battle had been won before it could start, not because of The First Evil, but because of the scoobies. A fact that caused the laughter to finally erupt.

*****  
>Chapter One<p>

( A Year Later )

Willow sighed tiredly, leaning back against the concrete barrier of the construction sight. Exhaustion ravaged her body caused by overwork and lack of proper food.

She had accidentally discovered the underground demon games a year earlier. The secret cage fights a hundred times more dangerous than the hellmouth.

Yet with her transformation into a dopplerganger she'd kept herself alive, and allowed her to win enough money from the fights to live.

If you could call it living.

Her home was a tiny, bare, crypt. One that had only a creaky cot, and a small makeshift bath. With no one human or demon willing to hire her, she'd been force to depend solely on the underground cage fights.

The money she earned allowed her to eat and keep inexpensive clothes on her back. With the left over money going to pay for the demon equivilent of college. Something that involved being given the necessary books to self teach them, and then a final exam.

It was impractical and expensive, and it was the only way she could get any kind of education. It had allowed her to get a Bachelors degree in double majors six months before. Computer science and Programming.

Except it hadn't done her any good. Any attempt to use her new degree to find a decent job had been blocked by Wolfram and Hart.

Instead of getting upset, or even being surprised, she'd simply turned her attention to getting a second degree. This time she'd managed to get a Masters in Crimonology.

Of course Hades Community college had a different idea of what Crimonology was than what humons thought. Their version taught students anything and everything they ever needed to know to be a successful criminal.

She let out a loud yawn, feeling her body rebelling at the idea of staying awake much longer. She had fought in a tournement, and then spent two hours keeping an eye on the scoobies.

With her dopplerganger powers she had the healing, strength, senses, and reflexes of a vampire. Not to mention other powers she'd picked up from other types of demons that had tried to kill her. But even vampires could get worn down.

Reluctantly she opened her eyes and immediately frowned at the sight of a teenage girl running toward her. The panic on her face was clear, and so was the extremely primative vampire like creature that was chasing after her.

She sprinted at the two approaching figures. Automatically yanking the girl behind her the minute the girl was in arms reach.

" So, you always chase young girls around, or is this a new thing for you? "

She blinked past the sudden burst of stars in front of her eyes. The ringing in her ears telling her that somehow she'd missed the creature punching her in the head.

The tightness around her throat brought her to her senses, although the lack of air was defintely a major problem. She pried at the single large claw around her throat, and discovered that even with her vampire strength she was absolutly no match for him.

Willow tightened her hold on the hand and triggered her power. The tenaticles of red power slipped over the vampire like creature, and she found his abilities.

She tugged gently on the strings attached to his strength, speed, healing, reflexes, and senses. Each ability entered her own body replacing the old versions.

Immediately the new power filled her body allowing her to rip the hand from her throat. Gasping for breath she stared at the completely unaffected vampire, wondering just what the hell the vampire was.

The ex-witch lashed out, punching the steel chested vampire. Again nothing happened.

The creature snarled it's amusement, and began to attack. She fought back desperately against the vampire, using every ounce of physical defense she'd picked up over the last year, and still barely holding her own.

She lost track of time as they rained blows on each other. Leaving both of them badly beaten and bloody. Every thing that was nearby from construction tools, to chains, to the concrete barriers were used in the fight.

Despite her matching most of his abilities, it gradually became apparent that he had several advantages. She needed to breathe and while she had gotten into shape over the last year, she was finding herself wheezing.

His body was rock hard causing her sole stake to splinter harmlessly. The hardness hurting her feet and hands as she kicked and punched him.

More noticibly he'd had thousands of years to adjust to his abilities while she only had several minutes. All of it left her to rapidly begin to lose the fight.

She realized through the haze of pain and violence that she was losing the fight, and had to finish it fast. Still as she struggled to find some edge he turned away from her.

Coming to a stop she wiped the blood from her eyes and swallowed at the sight of Buffy. The blonde was sending a death glare at her that made her want to run away with her tail between her legs, yet she didn't because she knew that the slayer had no chance against the vampire.

Willow reached behind her back, drawing the dagger she kept on her at all times. Even as the vampire charged the slayer she through herself onto her his back.

" Get the girl out of here! " She yelled at the blonde.

She growled in pain as the vampire rammed her into the nearest wall. Tightening her hold on the dagger she sliced into his throat, forcing it back in a less than smooth decapitation. Finally with one final surge of strength she hit the ground among a pile of settleing dust.

A cheap but stylish boot kicked her onto her back, and she found herself staring into a pair of stormy blue eyes.

" What the hell are you doing here? "

" Getting my ass kicked. " She replied back bitterly, meeting the slayers glare with one of her own.

The spell the Scoobies had used to remove her magic had gone badly wrong. Destroying her emotional balance which in turn had driven her to attempt suicide.

If Sarah, the retired high priestess hadn't found her, she would've been dead. As it was she'd briefly died., and probably would have tried again.

Sarah had thankfully figured out the problem and had started working with her. The 83 year old had managed to correct most of the damage done by the spell, but a year later there was still certain problems that couldn't be corrected.

" What are you doing in Sunnydale? I thought you left. "

" You thought wrong. " She shot back, slowly standing and sheathing her dagger. " Now if you're finished grilling me, I need to get home before I pass out. "

Unfortnately Buffy apparently disagreed, because she found herself being dragged towards the Slayers house. She wanted to fight back, but knew that as injuired as she was that it would be pointless.

" What are you doing? Let me go, Slayer. " She groaned against the pain.

" Giles wants to talk to you about the spell you used to destroy the Magic Box. "

" It wasn't me! Now let me go. "

Buffy didn't respond, and the young girl that followed them simply shrugged helplessly. She was forced march among the silence until they arrived at the house.

The slayer propelled her through the door, and threw her into a seat at the dining room table.

" Look who I found. " Buffy smirked at the the watcher sitted at the head of the table.

" Did you have to rough her up? " Giles asked, darkly eyeing Willow.

She snorted at the coldness from the other scoobies and the watcher. They still believed that she was behind what happened, they hadn't even bothered to investigate other possibilities.

" It wasn't me. I found her in a fight with some weird demon. " Buffy shrugged without concern.

" She saved my life. " The girl spoke up from the doorway. " It was chasing me when she stopped it. "

Not that it seemed to matter. The scoobies ignored the girl. She turned her gaze onto Tara. The blonde witch was ruffling around inside the bottom drawer of the dining room cabinet. The witch stood back up with a large first aid kit, and approached her.

Willow frowned in confusion as her ex-lover kneeled by her, and began to treat her injuries. The blondes blue eyes weren't angry like the others, or cold, instead they still looked at her with warmth and love.

" I won't bother beating around the bush. I want to know what spell you used. " Giles demanded, tucking his glasses into his pocket to show it was Ripper and not Giles standing before her.

" One last time, I didn't do it. " She glared at them, ignoring the bitter snort from Xander, and the scoff from Anya.

" Very well. "

She wearily eyed Ripper as the man pulled a bottle of putrid green liquid and a nasty looking knife from the leather oxford case on the table.

Her worry increased as the man she thought of as a father tightly grabbed her left hand and sliced the palm open. Without an ounce sympathy or kindess he held the bottle under the pouring blood, filling the bottle almost to the top.

At last he pulled the bottle away, replacing the stopper and shaking it until the red blood and green potion swirled together. The man set the bottle on the table and watched as the two colors flowed together, shifting and mixing turning into a water like substance.

" Bloody hell. " Giles cursed in surprise.

" It's bad, isn't it? " Xander worriedly questioned. " Some kind of really dark curse that will rot our bodies, and turn us into flesh eating zombies. "

" Dear Lord. " Giles shakingly fell back into his previous seat.

" How bad is it? " Spike spoke up from the corner. His blue eyes promising Willow her death for causing him to lose his left arm.

" She's telling the truth. " Giles softly said. " She is innocent. "

" That's not possible. " Buffy protested. " We saw her. She blew up the shop. "

" No, I'm afraid she didn't. The bottle contained a potion to compare magical signitures, and as you can see her signiture doesn't match the one used in the explosion. " Giles furiously wiped at his glasses.

" I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out. " A figure identical to Miss. Calendar appeared next to Giles. " I must say I was quite disappointed that it took so long. "

" What do you know about this? " Giles stood to confront the twin to his dead lover.

" Everything, after all I'm the one that arranged it. "

" Why? " Tara shook in rage beside her. The guilt in her eyes quite clear.

Willow shuddered at the grin of triumph that covered the First Evils face.

" Oh, it's quite simple. While Buffy is leading the war, the spell needed to win it can only be performed by one person. "

" Willow. " Tara whispered.

" Exactly, and your group has made sure that it will never happen. "

Willow dropped her head to her chest at the information she'd been searching for. She now knew who was behind the explosion, and the reason.

" Why am I the only one that can perform it? " She softly inquired.

" Your the only remaining ancestor of the First Slayer, and the First Watcher. " The ghost like being shrugged, fading away until they were once again alone.

" Will... " Xander started.

" Don't. " Willow shook her head. " I know, and I can forgive almost everything. "

" Almost? " Xander questioned.

" I can't forgive you for taking my magic. "

" Why? I mean you were battling an addiction, you should be glad that we stripped it. " Xander stupidly frowned.

" Xander... " Anya flinched at his statement, the small move telling Willow that Anya had known the possible consequences when they'd used the spell on Willow.

" What? I'm trying to understand. I know that if the First is telling the truth that this is bad, but... "

" I suggest you be quiet. " Giles snapped. " Your use of the Vidar Contingent can have a number of far reaching consequences for the witch it's used on. We're just lucky they didn't occur with Willow. "

Willow meet Giles gaze, and pulled her left sleeve up, turning the wrist for the watcher to see. The mans face paled at the sight of the thick scars where she'd slit her wrists.

" Dear lord, how...? "

" An ex-priestess found me. She's been trying to correct all the damage done to me, but not everything can be repaired. "

" Will..."

Willow glanced over at Tara, wanting to hold her and push her away all at the same time.

" How bad is it? " Giles asked.

" I manage to control the two permante problems. " She vaguely brushed off.

" How bad? " Giles repeated.

" My tolerence for pain has been effected, along with certain emotions. " Willow admitted.

" We may be able to reverse the spell. I- I still have a few living contacts, they may have information that... " Giles started.

" Don't bother. " She interrupted. " Even if you found something, which you won't, it wouldn't work. "

" May I ask why not? "

" I infected myself with Dopplerganger venom. " She dismissed.

" You stole it from me. Do you know how much that stuff costs? " Anya ranted at her.

" Thats a laugh. Especially coming from the idiot who stole my entire savings and laptop. Because of you I've had to constantly risk my life to make money. " She snarled back, pulling herself up on unsteady feet.

" Surely you're exaggerating. I mean it can't be that bad. " Xander nervously said, still in deep denial.

" It's not like you're fighting in the underground games. " Anya scoffed.

" Every night, including the specials. " Willow snapped with blazing eyes.

" Look, I swear we'll pay you back. " Xander promised.

" In the meantime, you should probably move back in here. " Buffy softly said. " The First has already detroyed the Council, and is working on the other potentials. "

Willow meet her ex-best friends eyes. Despite the fact that she didn't hate them for most of what happened, she couldn't bring herself to really trust them again.

" Will, please. I don't want to end up burying you. " Tara gently pleaded.

" Of course, I'll have the restraining orders dropped immediately. " Giles input.

" Don't bother, I already took care of them. " Willow smirked at the watcher.

" You stole the laptop. " Anya glared.

She met the glare head on, causing the ex-demon to quickly back off. She turned to Tara and meet the gorgous blue eyes that haunted her dreams.

As much as she wanted to hate the dirty blonde for stripping her magic she couldn't. After everything she'd done to Tara, plus the idea of Willow turning the blonde into a slave must have terrified Tara.

It was why, despite everything, she'd kept a close eye on the group. Any sign of trouble, or unknown baddies, she'd personally headed off.

" Fine. I'll move in, but I refuse to take orders from anyone. "

" That seems fair. " Giles quickly agreed for everyone.

" I'll be back later. "

She turned to leave but the watcher dropped a hand on her shoulder.

" Perhaps you should take someone with you. You're exhausted and badly injuried. "

Willow wanted to protest, but a darker part of her wanted to agree. None of them really understood what they'd sentenced to. The kind of living conditions, and the hell that was a job.

" Who? " She wanted to know.

" Buffy would you mind? " Giles asked.

The blonde slayer nodded, following her out of the house.

" Wait, I'm coming with you. " Tara called, hurrying after them.

Willow refused to let herself react to the witches presence. Instead she continued moving toward the outer area, where the oldest cemetaries were. As they moved both blondes tried repeatedly to draw her into a conversation, but she remained silent.

They approached main gates, and she squeezed through the chained entrance. The darkness made it easy to slip deeper into the rolling hills of crypts and tombs.

The red head came to a stop in front of one particularly faded marble. The name long gone, and the once glistening white now a shade of gray that blinded into the inky night.

She quickly ducked inside, following the torches that lined the walls deep into the earth. The spiraling stairs deeper into a cold, fridged building.

" What is this place? " Buffy questioned.

The stairs continued down until they could see every breath in the freezing air, and the stentch of old blood and mold filled their senses.

" Welcome to Purgatory. " Willow muttered, stepping off the stairs, and through a shadowed tomb.

The marble floor was filled with cracks, smashed into powder in places, and disfigured. Covered in thick dust, stained with blood and mildew, with muddy washoff mixed in.

Barely anything remained of the two stone coffins, long since destroyed. The indentions in the wall where they had been were filled with a grimy hard substance that she wouldn't even try to guess at.

Cobwebs quilted the upper walls, over run with large, venomous spiders. Freezing dirty water dripped freely from the various weak spots on the ceiling.

" Goddess. " Tara breathed in shock.

She ignored the two blondes, and started toward the closed trap door. She yanked the rotted wood hatch open and moved down the short set of stairs.

" You live here. " Tara blankly stated.

" It's all I can afford. " She shrugged, eyeing the small tomb with a fresh eye.

To Be Continued 


End file.
